Crypts
Basic Information Crypts are one of the ways to get creatures (you can also directly buy creature or capture it by completing stage on main map or on trials). To open specific crypt you have to have a soulstone or crystal. Most of soulstones just decrease the cost of opening crypt. If you have a soulstone then you don't need to use it to open a crypt. Soulstone uses automatically when you click on crypt. You can find all your soulstones in your army. There are 5 types of soulstones: * Stone soulstone * Pal's soulstone * Shadow soulstone * Ruby soulstone * Amber soulstone All crypts divided into groups: Summon and Premium. When open a crypt you can find an eggs (1 — 5) each containing a creature. By clicking on it creature appears, but it doesn't move to your army until you open rest of eggs (if you have 5 eggs) and close crypt screen. Important note! Be sure to exit the current crypt before closing your browser or reloading the page. If you do leave the game instance before your pulled units are saved to the server you'' will not retain the units, but will still lose your gems and soulstones.'' "Summon" Crypts Stone Crypt Cost to open: 1 — 5 soulstone. Main source of getting soulstones: reward for win streak in PvP or reward for completing a new stage on map. Contains 1 — 5 creatures (depending on how much soulstones you used to open the crypt). Possible creatures: T1 grade I (90% chance), T2 grade II nonelite (5% chance) or T2 grade II elite (5% chance). There is a bug when some of the players get creatures according to the percentage shown above and some of the players get T1 grade I with 5% chance and T2 grade II elite/nonelite with 90% chance. Pal's Crypt Cost to open: 100 Pal Points (50 Pal Points with Pal's soulstone) Main source of getting Pal Points is by using friend's warlord. Pal's soulstones can be obtained as a reward for win streak in PvP. Contains 1 creature. Possible creature: T2 grade II nonelite(80% chance), T3 grade III nonelite (10% chance) or T3 grade III elite (10% chance). (Note: it looks 1 of 11 is guaranteed with Tier 3 Elite. Just Open it 11 times in a row to get guaranteed Tier 3 Elite.) Ruby Crypt Cost to open: 50 gems (25 gems with ruby soulstone). If you open it in a row: first — 50 gems, second — 45 gems, third and next — 40 gems; with ruby soulstone — 25 gems, 22 gems, 20 gems. ' ' Main source of getting ruby soulstones': reward for win streak in PvP.' Contains 1 creature. Possible creatures: T2 grade II (elite or nonelite) or T3 grade III (elite or nonelite). Chance of getting T3 grade III creature ~50%. In the beginning of the game there are "special" ruby crypts (can be opened till rank 4 and 7) which guaranteed gives you elite T3 grade III creature. Besides, first ruby crypt guaranteed gives you elite T3 grade III creature. Opening ruby crypt on the higher rank and army power is useless. But you can open it to complete daily quest (which gives you 75 exp for 1 crypt and 150 exp for 2 opened ruby crypts). Ruby Crypt x5 Cost to open: 250 gems (142 gems with ruby soulstone). Cost decreases insignificantly if you open ruby crypt in a row. (with Ruby soulstones the cost is 142-->131-->120-->120). Contains 5 creatures. Possible creatures: T2 grade II or T3 grade III elite/nonelite. One of the five creature is guaranteed elite T3 grade III. Elite Ruby Crypt x5 Cost to open: 500 gems (285 gems with ruby soulstone). Cost decreases insignificantly if you open ruby crypt in a row.Contains 5 creatures. Possible creatures: T2 grade II, T3 grade III and T5 grade V only elites. One of the five creatures is guaranteed elite T3 grade III or T5 grade V. Chance of getting T5 grade V is very low (~1 or 5%). Amber Crypt x5 Cost to open: 1500 gems (712 gems with amber soulstone). If you open it in a row: first — 1500 gems, second — 900 gems, third and next — 850 gems; with amber soulstone — 712 gems, 675 gems, 638 gems. Main source of getting amber soulstone: reward for 21 and 30 win streak in PvP and once per month you get it as a daily reward for login. Big amount of amber soulstones can be obtained as a VIP reward by buying 700+ gems. Contains 5 creatures. Possible creatures: T3 grade III, T5 grade V, VI, VII only elites. One of the five creatures is guaranteed elite T5 grade V. Approximate chances: *second T5 creature — ~5% chance. *grade VI creature — ~30% chance. *grade VII creature — ~5% chance. Chances are specific for every creature. Theoreticaly you may get five grade VII creatures (~0,0000000002%) Mega Amber Crypt x5 (Exclusive to VIP 16) Exclisive Crypt to only VIP16+? Players. Cost to open Mega Amber Crypt: 7500 gems (3368 Gems with amber soulstone).Contains 5 creatures. Possible creatures: T5 grade V, VI, VII, VIII only elites.a Guranteed VI - VIII creature + 4 of V+ creatures. Lucky crypt Contains a random Grade II-V creature. Cost to open Lucky Crypt:50 gems. These crypts available for only the day and its appearance shows in Event screen. Race and Class crypt "Beast Crypt", "Demon Crypt", "Human Crypt", "Blade Crypt", "Ranged Crypt".(Rotating at approx. 2 weeks intervals). Contains 5 specific race or specific class creatures. a Guranteed V - VII creature + 4 of III+ creatures. Cost to open: 712 gems. (With discount the formula is: ???? , for n > 2 pulls). If you open it in a row, cost will get discounnted to 675. (712 --> 694 -->675 --> 675...) '''These crypts available for only the day and its appearance shows in '''Event screen. Special event crypt Appears only at special events (e.g. Halloween event, Valentine’s Day Event etc.) Cost to open: 1000 event currency (e.g. 1000 lolipops, 1000 cakes etc.) or 1000 gems.Contains 3 special event creatures. Possible creatures: T3 or T5 grade III — VII. "Premium" Crypts Shadow's Crypt Cost to open: 5 shadow soulstone. Main source of getting shadow soulstone: reward for win streak in PvP. Contains 5 nonelite shadows. Approximate chances: 50% grade I shadow, 20% grade II shadow 20% grade III shadow, 6% grade IV shadow, 4% grade VI shadow. Shadow Crypt x3 Cost to open: 69 gems. Contains 3 shadows. Evo crypt x5 Cost to open: 99 gems. Contains 5 evo materials. Chance to get a rainbow evo material is very low. Guilds Crypt x5 Cost to open: 5 fire crystals (can be obtained in GvG) Contains 5 elite creatures. Possible creatures: *Fruits — 20% chance. *T2 grade II — V creatures — 50% chance. *T3 grade III — V creatures — 15% chance. *Hybrids grade IV — VII — 15% chance. Chance of getting grade IV — V creature is very low (~5% for grade IV and ~1% grade V). Rankings Crypt x5 Cost to open: 5 dark crystals (can be obtained as a weekly or monthly reward in PvP). Contains 5 elite creatures. Possible creatures: *Shadows (any grade) — 35% chance. *T2 grade II — V creatures — 45% chance. *T3 grade III — V creatures — 10% chance. *Hybrids grade IV — VII — 10% chance. Chance of getting grade IV — V creature is very low (~5% for grade IV and ~1% grade V). es:Criptas ru:Крипты fr:Cryptes